Bloodied Silver
by La Mort Kage
Summary: White. It was all white. The floors, the ceiling, everything. White. I pull my arms to my chest and hug them.


White.  
  
It was all white.  
  
The floors, the ceiling, everything. White.  
  
I pull my arms to my chest and hug them. I snicker maniacly at the thought of the bodies. "They all paid, all of them in the end." I killed them. Every single one. Except for you. You must die as well. You tried to take my sword, but no. I won't let you. You took away my country, Fanelia, and this sword is all I have left.  
  
Brother. You betrayed me. Just because I failed. But I didn't fail. I completed the rite of dragon-slaying. But you didn't. I did. With the help of my Dragon Slayers, I slayed the dragon. I giggle insanely at the thought. My Dragon Slayers killed the dragon. Then the Dragon killed them. I grab the sword and pull it to my body. It is my weapon as a knight and I must take care of it.  
  
I take the pendant out of my pocket and swing it back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. It is the only constant thing in this world of white. There is that miror-wall, but one can only preen one's golden locks so many times. I glance up to the miror-wall to gaze upon my beautiful face yet again. My beautiful face. Marred only by the scar Van gave me. Van. My lover. My rival. The one I wish dead more than anything in the entire world. My brother. My friend. My lord. I hate him. Respect him. Love him, adore him, I wish he and I could have had more time together.  
  
You locked me in here. To rot, I supose. I never trusted you. You never trusted me. But I did trust you. And you locked me in here. But I killed you. Before I got in here I killed you. "I killed all of you!"  
  
Screeming makes me feel better. But I was always such a soft spoken child. But now I hunger for death and destruction and fire. Fiiiiiiire. I love the flames. They twist and dance and kill and burn. Burrrrrrrnnn. I want you to burrrrn.  
  
But I won't. It is my sworn duty as a warrior and as a king to defend those who are in need. That must be why I tried to pull the sword out of Allen's stomach a few minutes after I plunged it in. Or maybe I wanted my sword back. I shrug to myself, uncaring. He was always competition for Hitomi's affections. Now he's gone. But why should I care about that bitch from the Mystic Moon? She is gone too. I killed her first. After I saw her break Ban- sama's heart, I couldn't let her get away with that!  
  
"Lady Celena? Lady Millerna is here to see you."  
  
You walk in all high and mighty. You're going to try to get me to give you my sword aren't you? Well, you can't have it. It's all I have left of Fanelia. My home country. Dilandau burned it to the ground. I died before I could go back and see it rebuilt. It's your fault.  
  
"It's all your fault!"  
  
The sword it drawn in the cool 'shiiink' of metal. Your eyes widen and you open your mouth to screem. I slice off your head before you get a chance. I kneel down and pick up your headless body. Oh Milerna, how could I do this? I loved you, even if I had several affairs with your sisters.  
  
I drop the body coldly and shove it away. Emotions are for the weak, I cannot have you getting in my way. I tie the scabbard to my waist and run out the open doors. I recognize this hallway. I was walking down it with regal poise a few moments ago. Now I run down it heavily, puting fire to the many tapistries and paintings that line the hallways. Burrrrrrnnn.  
  
I know where I am. I'm in the Austurian palace. My home country. The place I am sworn to protect. I hate Austuria. I must get back to Fanelia, the people will need help rebuilding the city. Ban-sama will be waiting for me. I want to see my home country once again. I want to burn it to the ground. I wonder if Fanelia has better prostitutes than Freid? Well, I shall soon find out.  
  
With blood on my clothes and the same sweet tasting liquid on my sword, I head for home. So I can destroy it again.  
  
~*~  
  
LMK: End. Hope you enjoyed my view on insanity. One form of it anyway. 


End file.
